Victoria
Victoria the Vampire Mistress is a hero which made her debut in BTD7: M.R. Her attack is a bolt of red energy which pops 3 layers of bloons and lets out a shockwave in a very short range which pops 1 layer of every bloon nearby. She attacks every second. A unique aspect of her is that she is the only mobile hero. She has two targeting options like the Heli Pilot: Lock in Position, and Flying. In Flying, her cape turns into bat wings and she flies with the pointer/touch, attacking bloons coming close to her like a Heli Pilot. She costs $1530 on Easy, $1800 on Medium, $1980 on Hard, and $2160 on Impoppable. Appearance *'Level 1:' Victoria is a tall female monkey with pale grey skin with short fangs sprouting out of her mouth. She wears a greyish-blue tank top with matching tight trousers held by two double silver belts. On her feet, she wears black short heels. She sports greyish-violet long hair with a long streak of grey. She wears a stereotypical collared black vampire cape with red on the inside. On her left fist (right in-game), a bolt of red energy pulsates. She wears two blue earrings and, although not shown in the artwork, a matching ring on her ring finger. Like all monkeys, she has a tail but is not shown in the artwork. Although she is over 600 years old, she looks like a young woman (or in this case, a young monkey) as she is a vampire. *'Level 3:' Victoria gets piercing blood red eyes and a black-blue tattoo near the shoulder, which glows red when an ability is activated. *'Level 5:' She gets a faint red aura circle around her and wears silver gauntlets. On her trousers, a red flame design erupt from the edges. *'Level 10:' A simple design of white jaws with vampire teeth appears on the cape. The tattoo turns red but still glows when an ability is executed. Finally, she wears a black choker round her neck. *'Level 15:' The pulsating energy bolt crackles with lightning. *'Level 20:' Shiny red gems appear on the now greyish-blue gauntlets and on the choker. She gets a red flame design on her tank too. *'Level 25:' Victoria's tank gets dark muffled red and trousers get black. The flame designs now get reversed, the tank's design turns black and trousers' stay red. Her choker now gains short white spikes and two auras now swirl round her. Her eyes become completely engulfed in red and shine continuously. On her forearms, she gets bands of red tattoos which shine on the activation of the abilities. Upgrades Victoria will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. Due to her extreme power, she upgrades quite slowly. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level. *Level 2 - Increased range. (15%) *Level 3 - Unlocks Mass Hypnosis ability. *Level 4 - Increased attack speed. (Attacks every 0.8 seconds) *Level 5 - Unlocks Blood Rage. Every few seconds, Victoria sends out a blast of red energy which causes all towers in range to attack 2x faster. *Level 6 - Attack pops 4 layers of bloons. *Level 7 - Increased attack speed. (Attacks every 0.6 seconds) *Level 8 - Increased range. (Another 15%) *Level 9 - Blood Rage frequency is increased. *Level 10 - Unlocks Bleeding Barricade ability. *Level 11 - Mass Hypnosis cooldown reduced to 13 seconds and duration is increased to 12 seconds. *Level 12 - Fires two bolts per shot. *Level 13 - Bleeding Barricade stays for 10 seconds instead of 8. *Level 14 - Blood Rage increases the attack speed of nearby towers by 3x. *Level 15 - Energy bolt has a 40% chance to release bolts of lightning in 4 directions in the shockwave range. Each bolt pops a layer and transfers to upto 10 nearby bloons. The shockwave does nothing. *Level 16 - Attack pops 5 layers of bloon and the lightning bolts pops 2 layers. The hypnotized bloons now work the same as the unpopped bloons created by Necromancer: Unpopped Army. *Level 17 - Increased attack speed. (Attacks every 0.4 seconds) *Level 18 - Blood Rage frequency is increased. *Level 19 - Cooldown of Bleeding Barricade is reduced to 16 seconds. *Level 20 - Bleeding Barricade can pop Ceramics. Lightning bolt frequency is increased to 60% and releases 6 bolts. The bolts can now transfer to upto 30 bloons. *Level 21 - Fires 3 bolts per shot. *Level 22 - Unlocks Blood Sap ability *Level 23 - Blood Rage now causes affected towers to pop 2 extra layers as they attack. *Level 24 - Blood Sap can destroy 4 MOAB-class bloons at a time below a BBB. Only 2 BADs can be destroyed. Every shot releases lightning bolt. *Level 25 - All abilities have reduced cooldowns. (Mass Hypnosis 10 seconds, Bleeding Barricade 14 seconds, Blood Sap 26 seconds). Bleeding Barricade can now pop MOABs, they only strip the outer layer. Activated Abilities *Mass Hypnosis - Victoria hypnotizes all bloons in range for 10 seconds. The bloons move back out of her range toward the entrance. Has a 15 second cooldown. *Bleeding Barricade - Creates a group of sharp blood stakes anywhere in her range. The stakes keep popping bloons below a Ceramic for 8 seconds. Has a 20 second cooldown. Any bloon higher than a Ceramic, moves unharmed through the barricade. *Blood Sap - Victoria saps the life-force (AKA blood) out of two MOAB-class bloons below a BAD and destroys them. Has a 30 second cooldown. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"I am blood incarnate!" *"I must quench my thirst!" When Selected *"Speak." *"Tell me your desire." *"Welcome mortal." *"You want something?" *"Got blood?" *"Yes." *"Stop it. You're not my blood type." - when tapped many times *"I will suck you dry!" - when tapped many times *"You will be a fine feast for me!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Impressive!" *"Good!" *''*low laugh*'' *"Nice!" *"Exquisite!" *"Wonderful!" *"Surrender bloons, and your death shall be quick!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"The hostile blimp named MOAB is approaching!" - MOAB appearance *"The hostile blimp named BFB is approaching!" - BFB appearance *"The hostile blimp named ZOMG is approaching!" - ZOMG appearance *"The hostile blimp named BAD is approaching!" - BAD appearance *"The hostile blimp named DDT is approaching!" - DDT appearance *"You have met your match!" - FBT appearance *"The hunter becomes prey." - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"A fine feast indeed!" *"The taste of blood! Magnificent!" When Using An Activated Ability *"Look into my eyes." - Mass Hypnosis *"By the power of blood!" - Bleeding Barricade *"Blood is life and it shall be mine!" - Blood Sap When Bloons Leak *"The dark hour is here!" *"The end is near!" When All Lives Lost *"I will strike back!" Teasers Victoria became a most awaited hero in the BCoW Discord Chatroom since her mere announcement. So the producer released a few teasers: Trivia *This is personally my favourite hero. *JustLeafy rated it on Discord. Giving it a 9.5/10. Hence it is added to the Conception Gallery. *Unlike other heroes who cower in fright at the entrance of F.B.Ts and B.B.Bs, Victoria and Crymson face and taunt them fearlessly. Category:Heroes Category:Conception Gallery